Javianna
Javianna is the twenty-first episode of Season 2 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis RYAN O'NEAL AND LATIN POP STAR DIEGO BONETA GUEST STAR; SILVER AND TEDDY DECIDE TO DO THE MATTRESS MAMBO – Adrianna's (Jessica Lowndes) new romance with pop star Javier (guest star/Latin recording artist Diego Boneta) continues to blossom, while Navid (Michael Steger) continues to work up enough courage to tell her how he feels. Jen (Sara Foster) has taken control of Naomi's (AnnaLynne McCord) finances and puts her on a tight budget, resulting in an instant meltdown by Naomi. Without her credit cards, Naomi is too distracted to realize Liam (Matt Lanter) is in need of support to deal with the departure of his father, so he turns to Annie (Shenae Grimes) for comfort. Despite Spence's (Ryan O'Neal) suggestion, Teddy (Trevor Donovan) refuses to end his relationship with Silver (Jessica Stroup), and the two decide to spend the night together. Ivy (Gillian Zinser) invites Dixon (Tristan Wilds) to spend the summer in Australia with her and Laurel (Kelly Lynch), but the idea doesn't go over well with his parents. Harry (Rob Estes) and Debbie's (Lori Loughlin) problems escalate when she finds out that Harry has been hiding Dixon's gambling issues from her. Meanwhile, Jasper (Zach Sherman) returns to resolve things with Annie. Recap On the street, Navid says he is tired of seeing Javier's face all over town. Dixon and Teddy suggest he tell Adrianna that he broke up with Lila. At the beach club, Naomi tries to pay for dinner for the girls, but learns her card was declined. Jen tells Naomi that she canceled her cards. Naomi answers Jen's phone and hears that a man named Jay Boyd is on the line. Jen takes the phone and tells Jay that now is a bad time. Dixon tells Ivy that he will miss her when she goes to Australia during the summer. After she invites him to come along, he says he would like to go. At school, Liam and Annie strategize on their school project. Annie discovers that Jasper is there on crutches. Jasper tells Annie he thinks he is ready to reintegrate into the school. He says he was always an outcast until Annie came along. He shares he never thought he would fall in love with her, but did. He asks her if she can forgive him and if they can be friends. Annie says she forgives him, but can't be friends since too much between them happened. Jasper tells her he understands. Teddy tells Silver he is preparing for a big tennis tournament that he expects to win. Naomi asks Silver if she did the mattress mambo with Teddy. She says she wants her experience with Teddy to be right this time. While holding a bouquet of flowers, Navid waits for Adrianna to get out of school. He is disappointed after Javier arrives in his limo with flowers in hand. He invites her for a special night and shows that he picked up a dress for her. Adrianna says what he did is amazing, then gets into his limo. Spence watches as Teddy practices. He sees that Teddy got a text from Silver and learns that his son didn't break up with her. Teddy insists that he loves her and can play while still be in a relationship with Silver. Spence shares his disappointment. At home, Dixon asks Deb and Harry if he can go with Ivy to Australia. Harry says he doesn't think Dixon deserves a trip. Deb argues for allowing Dixon to go. She tells Dixon she will discuss the plan with Harry and get back to him. Javier takes Adrianna to a theater where he has set up a dining table in the middle. After he turns on the spotlight, he sings her a song. Teddy visits Silver and tells her that his dad is being an a**. He tells her that she makes him happy. Silver starts to undress Teddy and herself while they make out. She tells Teddy that she is ready since the time feels so right. Naomi arrives at school in her old smoky car. She tells Liam that Jen is ruining her life. She says she wants to find out who Jay Boyd is so she can use him to ruin Jen's life. She asks Liam to be there for her, but he tells her she has no idea of what is going on in his life for the last month. At home, Deb tells Dixon that if he can up with the money for the trip, he can go to Australia. At school, Adrianna wonders why everyone is staring at her. Silver asks Adrianna if she can do a story about her time when she recorded a song with Javier. After Silver says that Navid broke up with Lila, Ade says she didn't know. Adrianna says what she feels about Navid doesn't matter since he didn't tell her what is going on with his relationship. Annie watches while a couple of students tease Jasper for jumping off the Hollywood sign. Annie defends Jasper and tells him that she feels responsible for him getting hurt. Liam watches while Jasper tells her he forgives her. After school, Spence visits Silver and tells her that Teddy has been playing tennis most of his life. He warns her she may be the person who may ruin his chance of turning pro. He asks her how much money she is willing to take to walk away from Teddy, but she asks him to leave. Before he goes, he tells her not to get into the way of Teddy's dream if she loves him. Naomi visits Liam at his garage while he works on his boat. She admits she screwed up, but offers to be there for him from now on. Liam tells him that his dad came back, then left after he got what he wanted. Naomi apologizes for not being there for him. On his computer, Navid goes over photos of Javier and Adrianna together where they are dubbed the name Javianna. After Adrianna arrives, he turns off his computer. Navid admits that he broke up with Lila and states he doesn't want to be tied down. Navid asks about her relationship with Javier and encourages her to take it further. She tells him she will give her first solo performance the next day and invites him to watch. After Adrianna leaves, Dixon scolds Navid for not going for Adrianna. Navid says he doesn't have any chance, but Dixon reminds him that they have a history together and suggests he make a play for her. During the tennis match, Teddy can't focus and loses the match. Spence leaves in disappointment. Dixon sells a student his ipod full of songs. Ivy asks why he is selling stuff and learns that he is trying to fund his trip to Australia. He says going away with her means everything to him, which makes Ivy feel awkward. Teddy tells Silver that he just lost his number 1 ranking which means all he has been working for is gone. He says he regrets spending the night with her. Silver tells Teddy that she doesn't think their relationship is working. She cries while she leaves. Javier helps Adrianna get ready for her first performance. Naomi walks into the dressing room and learns that Javier has to leave to New York for a gig. Adrianna asks if Navid is there, but she says she hasn't seen him. In the club, Navid shows Dixon a bracelet that he got for Adrianna. He thanks Dixon for reminding him that he knows Adrianna best. He says is going to leave the bracelet in her dressing room with a message to meet him on the rooftop. Adrianna comes out to perform. Navid leaves the bracelet gift box on Adrianna's dressing room and returns to the concert to watch. Ivy pulls back when Dixon goes to give her a kiss. She tells him she doesn't think he should be selling his stuff to fund his trip. Dixon says he is not rich which makes Ivy uncomfortable. They get in a fight and decide to break up. Liam and Annie work late at school on their project. Liam tells her that he thinks Jasper is a psycho, but she assures him that everything is okay now. Liam goes into Annie's laptop and accidentally loads up her confession letter that she accidentally killed a man. After Annie closes her computer, Liam leaves. Dixon tells Silver that he thinks he and Ivy broke up. Silver says she kind of broke up with Teddy. The student who bought Dixon's ipod offers them some vodka. Laurel finds Ivy outside the club and learns that she just broke up with Dixon. She explains how Dixon went to sell stuff for his ticket. She shares that she was afraid that Dixon would come and not get along. She admits she freaked out. Laurel suggests she share how she felt with Dixon. After they get drunk, Dixon and Silver stumble around to find the bathroom, but end up in the broom closet. Silver tells Dixon that Ivy is an idiot to break up with him. He tells her that Teddy is an idiot for losing her. They start to kiss, then admit that it was a mistake. They walk out of the closet and decide that the kiss never happened. Ivy tells Dixon that she knows she messed up. She says she saw Australia as a serious step in their relationship. She asks him to come if he still wants to. After Adrianna gets done with her set, she returns to her dressing room and finds that Javier is still there. He says he stayed for the first song and wanted to wait until she is done. He invites her to come to New York right away to perform a duet with him. Adrianna agrees to go and leaves Navid's present behind. On the rooftop, Navid watches as Adrianna gets into Javier's limo to travel to New York. At home, Harry tells Dixon he shouldn't have even asked to go to Australia. He says Deb didn't know about his gambling and breaking into the school. Deb arrives and says he should have told her about it. Liam has lunch with his mom and learns that the maid was fired after she stole some coins from his step dad. Later, Liam calls Naomi and asks to talk. She sees Jen enter a building with a man who is not her husband. She says she can't talk since she is sick, but Liam hears that she is in her car. Liam calls Annie and apologizes for butting into her business. Annie says she was just in a bad mood. Liam asks to meet so he can get some advice. Naomi goes to the building and learns that the man with Jen is her gay assistant Leo. Jen says Jay Boyd is actually her doctor and shows that she is pregnant. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Sara Foster as Jen Clark :Kelly Lynch as Laurel Cooper :Blake Hood as Mark Driscoll :Zachary Ray Sherman as Jasper Herman :Sarah Danielle Madison as Colleen Sarkossian Guest starring :Diego Boneta as Javier Luna :Ryan O'Neal as Spence Montgomery Quotes :''Naomi – Oh my god. Stop kissing or I'm gonna take a picture and send it to Perez'' :''Silver – The only time I've ever done it, I was going through a manic phase, so I feel like I'm a virgin again'' :''Jen – You're on a diet consisting of low denominational greens. That's fives and tens, sister'' Music *"Bleed" by Hot Chelle Rae *"Cold Dust Girl" by Hey Champ *"Control" by Kiss Girl *"Damn Girl" by The All-American Rejects *"Fade Away (Acoustic)" by Diego Boneta *"Fall Hard" by The Shout Out Louds *"Haven't Been Drinkin'" by Jessica Lowndes *"La Danseuse de Samba" by Alexandra Roos *"One Small Step" by Parachute *"Slow Burn" by Marc Bonilla *"Stamp of Love" by Jessica Lowndes *"To Lose My Life" by White Lies *"Love Gone Mad" by Stars Go Dim Photos 6ddfafc1e825125a_NavidDix.jpg 90210-312.jpg 90210-ivy-dixonjpg-b3d7110bbcf8ad3d_large.jpg 90210-Javianna-17.jpg 579712.jpg diego-boneta-photo.png Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2